


The Jock and The (Adorable) Geek

by Closetotaku4lyfe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love the idea of tsukki never getting over how adorable tadashi is, Jock!tsukki, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, nerd!Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetotaku4lyfe/pseuds/Closetotaku4lyfe
Summary: Tadashi has a type he can't even explain, but so far it only includes one person. Gay panic ensues.





	The Jock and The (Adorable) Geek

  
Tadashi stared boredly at the back of his classmates head. He was tired, he was bored and school was not the place he wanted to be. It didn't help that he had stayed up way too late last night for any highschool student. But Tadashi couldn't help it, a volume had finally come out from his favorite series and he had to read it! Not to mention the other books and manga he had checked out from the library at that time.

That reminded him of his shift later today at the library and he groaned inwardly, he was too tired for that.

Tadashi shifted his gaze to the ceiling and silently begged time to move faster and class to start so it could just be over. But no, the world hated him and time moved even slower than it had before. Tadashi finally opted to look around the room for something to entertain himself. His eye caught on a few girls who were pretty, but they weren't really his type. What was his type? Tadashi knew his type, but no way was he going to admit that to anyone. Ever.

So he continued to look around, his gaze stopping for a moment on a tall, brown haired guy looking almost as bored a Tadashi. He was cute too, but again, not his type. Tadashi had long ago come to terms with the fact that he stared at boys and girls. Until one boy came along and Tadashi knew. That was his type. Tadashi kind of wished his type would change so he didn't have to look at the same guy every day, and didn't feel so creepy when he was the only one Tadashi fantasized about.

But alas, Tadashi's gaze drifted to the one he was avoiding, to the one he knew his eyes would eventually land on anyway.

And that boy was Tsukishima Kei. The world's hottest jock but not really type there was. Honestly, Tadashi knew that he was his type but still couldn't explain it. He was on the football team, which you'd think would qualify him as the jock type, but no. He was...different. And if Tadashi didn't know any better, he would almost label him as a nerd. He was smart, really smart. He was the best in the class, and probably could beat out several other classes too.

So not only was he not a meathead, he also wasn't a total ladies man, another jock cliche that just didn't fit. In fact, Tadashi didn't think he had ever seen him so much as talk to a girl, let alone try to hit on her. Well, he had seen girls try to talk to him, but to no avail, he just ignored them.

Tadashi had watched him since he could remember, but had never even hoped he could get close to him. Until recently when he heard a certain rumor. A rumor that Tsukishima Kei, the world's hottest jock-but-not-really to ever exist, was gay.

It was probably the best day of his life, just a few weeks ago. He had been sitting at a table with his closest friends, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi. It was a completely normal day until Hinata decided to bring up a certain someone that Tadashi may or may not a huge, gay crush on. Yachi was in the same class as Tadashi, so she had at least seen Tsukishima. Not to mention, Hinata and Kageyama were on the football team, so they probably actually knew him. And Yachi helped manage it, so she saw him all the time! Dang, maybe Tadashi should help manage the team.

Tadashi had zoned out for a minute until he heard Hinata say something about Tsukishima and his head snapped to Hinata, eyes laser focused.

"What did you say? " Tadashi asked quickly, eyes wide and boring into Hinata's.

Hinata looked rightfully startled and stumbled a bit before replying, " I said that dumb Tsukishima was making fun of Kageyama and me again!" He started the sentence normally, but by the end he was mad a Tsukishima all over again.

Tadashi listened intently and when Hinata didn't continue, he urged him on, "Go on, what did he say?"

After he saw Tadashi was interested, he continued on even more passionate than before.

"We were just done with morning practice and after showers, Kageyama needed chapstick, so I gave him some! Perfectly normal, right?!" Hinata said, eyes wide and searching Yachi and Tadashi for confirmation. By this time Yachi was also into the story but was a frightened by Hinata and his almost aggressive story telling methods, so she nodded quickly.

Tadashi just wanted him to continue, so he quickly said, "Sure, go on." He didn't have time to tease them about how obviously gay Kageyama and Hinata were for each other, he just wanted to have his own time to be gay, gosh darn it!

Hinata continued finally, "And you know what that Stupid-shima says?? He says that we're gay!! Isn't that so dumb? And coming from Tsukishima, who is gay!!"

Tadashi choked on his juice he was slurping a moment ago. Tsukishima... Is gay?? No way, no possible way. It would be too good to be true, Hinata had to be crazy!

Tadashi continued to sputter while the others looked on with concern.

"S-So wait... You're saying- you're saying that Tsukishima!!! The Tsukishima in my class... Is gay?" Tadashi could barely get through the sentence he was so shocked and excited, but desperately trying to shove it down. He can't get his hopes up.

But Hinata just nodded, eyeing Tadashi very confused, like it was the most obvious thing in the world that he was gay.

"Yeahhhhhh," Hinata held it out, still very confused, " he's gay. Very gay. Like, sleeps around with guys gay."

Tadashi choked on his juice. Seriously he should stop drinking when in these kinds of conversations, but he couldn't help it! He was just so excited he needed to chew on his straw.

" He s-sl-sleeps around?" Tadashi's eyes were wide and he really should be sad. Obviously this wasn't a guy he should be hanging out with, but no. Instead he was incredibly turned on by this new information. So he was more of a jock than he thought!! Except gay!! Even better!!

Tadashi could hardly contain his excitement, he was smiling brightly and basically bouncing in his chair.

Kageyama was the first to say something, " Uh, Yamaguchi? Are you okay? Why are you so... Excited?"

Tadashi froze. Well dang. How was he supposed to explain this? He was pretty comfortable to say that he liked guys, but was he comfortable saying he really, really, really, liked a specific guy. Heck to the no.  
So he just sat there opening and closing his mouth, feeling himself redden slowly while Kageyama and Hinata just stared at him.

Yachi was the one to save him, "C'mon guys, let him have his gay panic moments in peace. " Or maybe not save him??? Wow, way to help, Yachi!

Tadashi stared wide eyed at Yachi, " How...?"

Yachi simply laughed and smirked, " Oh come on Yamaguchi, I sit right behind you in class, I see you stare at him all the time! Like yesterday, for example, you stared at him for so long, you started drooling."

"Yachi!" Tadashi yelled in panic, "I did not!!"

"Did too." Yachi said with finality.

Okay so maybe he did.

Tadashi closed his mouth and glared half heartedly at her, only making her laugh. He couldn't help it, Tsukishima was gay so nothing really mattered right now.

Hinata and Kageyama were not taking it well though. They didn't care that he was gay or at least bi, but they were appalled that his gay crush was Tsukishima. They went on yelling about how horrible he was until lunch ended. But Tadashi didn't even care. Especially now that he had this bad boy Tsukishima to add to his fantasies, and believe me he did just that.

So here he was, two weeks later, and still staring a Tsukishima.

His tired and bored mind raced as he discreetly( read: obviously) ogled at Tsukishima. What would it be like being with him? Obviously he was a top, and he seemed like the dominant kind too. This train of thought was not new to Tadashi but he still followed it down. Tsukishima wouldn't be the slow and caring kind, Tadashi thought, no, it would be hard and violent almost. Maybe he would shove Tadashi against a wall with a thigh shoving it's way right next to his crotch. He would bite and nibble his neck, leaving mark much too visible for school the next day.

Maybe he wouldn't even wait to get home, he would just take Tadashi right here in school-

Okay this really needed to stop. Because when Tadashi finally snapped of his daze, he realized he was already sporting a hard on.

Great. Way to make this already terrible day worse. It was so uncomfortable, Tadashi had to get out of here. He shakily raised his hand and asked to use the restroom and he left as quickly as possible without trying to be obvious. Thankfully no one even looked over.

He made his way to the bathroom and went to the sink where he saw his pink face in the mirror. Dang. He really didn't want to jerk off in the school bathroom. He turned the cold water on and splashed it into his face, trying to think of very unsexy things. It was working a little, but not much, he was about to splash more water in his face when he heard the door open. His heart froze when the mirror showed the new comer to be none other than Tsukishima.

Tadashi's eyes were wide and he couldn't move or say anything. Just stare into his eyes. He was about to break the eye contact when Tsukishima smirked. Tadashi would have questioned it if he had time, but then Tsukishima spoke.

"I'm the reason you're struggling with that, right?" Tsukishima said with all the self confidence and smugness in the world.

Tadashi couldn't form words, he turned around so that he was facing Tsukishima for real, but could only open and close his mouth. His face was fully red in embarrassment. He had been caught.

Tsukishima let out a chuckle, almost condescending but not quite. Hard to tell when Tadashi's brain was mush. Tsukishima only stepped closer and closer. Tadashi couldn't retreat anywhere, not with the sink behind him. Tsukishima was so close he could feel his breath.

Then, he turned his head so that his lips almost brushed Tadashi's ears and whispered, "Since it's my fault, would you like my help?"

Tadashi shivered. Then Tsukishima did kiss his ear, then he kissed down his jaw, trailing all the way to his neck, where he kissed for a moment before nibbling. Tadashi let out an involuntary yelp of either surprise or arousal, he couldn't tell at this point. Tsukishima smirked into his neck before pulling back to see Tadashi, who gave a little whine at the lack of touch.

Tadashi opened his eyes, looking positively desperate for him.

Tsukishima definitely saw this, judging by the smirk he had now. And dang if that look didn't go straight to Tadashi's dick.

" Hm, so needy, " Tsukishima said, voice low and gravelly, "cute." He ended before grabbing Tadashi's wrist and pulling him into the last stall. Tadashi's body was Jello and he couldn't resist even if he wanted to. And he didn't want to.

After Tsukishima had locked the door he turned back to Tadashi, who was backing away out of habit, and was now against the wall.

"So," Tsukishima said, " what did I do in those fantasies of yours to make you so hard?"

Tadashi was frozen, there was no way he could answer that.

Tsukishima sighed. " I like the cute and flustered type, but they always turn out boring, you know? Never telling me what they want and never pushing back, a little too submissive."

Tadashi felt annoyance prick at him and knew he was doing this on purpose, but he didn't care. Channeling this frustration and all the seduction in his fantasies, he stepped up to Tsukishima to whisper in his ear just like he had done moments ago.

" I dreamt that you would shove me against a wall and fuck me till I can't remember my own name." Tadashi said, nervousness be damned, cause he wanted the D and he'll get.

Tsukishima smirked and looked down at him and said, "That's a good boy."

Then all at once Tadashi was shoved against the wall, Tsukishima's thigh between his own just like he imagined. He moaned at the feeling and Tsukishima seemed to like that, leaning down to nip at his neck again just to get those sounds out. As he bit at Tadashi's neck, Tsukishima humped Tadashi's crotch harshly, making Tadashi moan louder than before.

Tsukishima stopped his ministrations on Tadashi's neck but did stop thrusting on his crotch. He kissed Tadashi's ear and half whispered, "As much as I would like to hear you moan, whimper and scream, I don't want to get caught. So be a good boy and stay quiet," He thought for a moment, " but not too quiet, okay?"

Without missing a beat, Tadashi nodded and whispered back, "Yes, sir." With a little thrust of his own hips into Tsukishima's crotch. Tsukishima positively growled at the response. He then gave up on Tadashi's neck and went straight to his mouth, giving him a quick shallow kiss as a warning before separating Tadashi's lips and delving in with his tongue.

Tsukishima's tongue was searching Tadashi's mouth and he short-circuited. It was so distracting he barely felt the thrusting still going on below. He kissed back eagerly, but was still dominated by Tsukishima. And honestly he like it that way. He moaned quietly and was quickly rewarded by a particularly hard thrust.

Just as Tadashi thought he was getting the hang of this, Tsukishima reached his hands under his shirt and began exploring the area, brushing his nipples teasingly, eliciting a sharp gasp. At this, Tsukishima backed off again, pulling his hands out too and stopping all contact.

He tsked lightly before speaking, shaking his head, "What did I say about making too much noise? Hm. What do I do with you?"

Tadashi, who looked positively furious from the loss of contact, was quick to respond.

"If I'm being so bad, than punish me already," Tadashi responded, a glint in his eye as he pulled off his shirt quickly for effect.

Tsukishima didn't expect that. He smirked after his moment of surprise, glancing down at the newly exposed skin that revealed even more freckles than Tadashi's face had. Cute, Tsukishima thought, and feisty too. This guy is different than the others.

"Hm, maybe I will." Tsukishima said before pushing Tadashi back into the wall and exploring the new skin with his hands. His lips met Tadashi's again while one hand traced his body, finding the curve of his hip and splaying his hand there. Tsukishima found that he really liked his hand there, so he kept it there while he trailed his other hand dangerously low.

Finally, after all the teasing, Tsukishima unbuttoned and unzipped Tadashi's pants, pushing them down to his knees. His thighs were out now a shaking just a bit. Dang. He wanted to touch them. But he didn't allow skin on skin contact yet. No, he would have to beg for it.

Tsukishima palmed Tadashi's erection, said boy letting out a muffled moan inside Tsukishima's mouth. Tadashi then realized that all this time he hadn't been using his hands. So much wasted time and touches, he thought, but oh well, he'll make up for it now. Tadashi reached up a hand into Tsukishima's shirt and traced up his( stupidly hard) abs and chest and all around, landing on his back where he scratched lightly, experimentally. When Tsukishima gasped a bit at his nails, Tadashi knew he found something good.

Tadashi reached down with his other hand and unzipped Tsukishima's pants, also pulling them down to the knees. He reached up to the band of Tsukishima's underwear, hesitating slightly before remembering Tsukishima's comments about how he was too scared. He plunged his hand in, wrapping his around Tsukishima's length. Tadashi could feel that it was large and he would be lying if he said that didn't send a spark of arousal through him.

As soon as Tadashi grabbed his erection, Tsukishima jolted, moaning lightly. Tsukishima chuckled a bit before pulling Tadashi's underwear down to his knees, grabbing his dick immediately afterwards. Tadashi moaned, biting his lip after he remembered they needed to stay quiet. Tsukishima had wanted Tadashi to beg for this, but he'd have to keep that for another day. Right now they were too desperate, too caught up in each other to care.

Tadashi leaned forward to rest his head on Tsukishima's shoulder even biting it lightly to quiet his own moans. He couldn't help it, it just felt so good. He felt the pleasure pooling in his stomach and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Tsukishima was having a similar realization when he thought of something.

"Yamaguchi," he said, trying to keep his voice composed but not fully succeeding. Tadashi, however, lost it. He bit Tsukishima's shoulder harder to muffle his moan. He had no idea Tsukishima even knew his name. Tadashi was unreasonably aroused by his name on Tsukishima's tongue, he was literally dripping pre cum now.

"Yamaguchi, " Tsukishima said again, except he continued, " what's your first name?"

Tadashi could've died. If Tsukishima says his first name he might just cum.

"T-tadashi" he stuttered out. Tsukishima chuckled. Tadashi would've been mad but he couldn't think of anything past the feeling of Tsukishima's hand stroking his dick.

" Of course, " Tsukishima said after his little laugh, " even your name is adorable."

Tadashi would've blushed if his face wasn't already a tomato.

"Fine," Tadashi choked out, struggling to speak coherently, " what should I call you then, Tsuki-" he cut off suddenly when Tsukishima's thumb hit a wonderful spot.

An idea popped into Tadashi's head. If he was so obsessed with him being "adorable", then maybe this would work.

Tadashi moaned absolutely lewdly directly into Tsukishima's ear with a whisper of " Ah! Tsukki!"

And, as suspected, that was it for "Tsukki". He groaned and released into Tadashi's hand. Tsukki's grip on Tadashi's hip tightened and Tadashi wouldn't lie, he was into it. It would probably bruise. Hopefully.

Tadashi smirked as he stroked Tsukki through his orgasm, like he had won something. Soon, though Tsukki recovered and looked up at Tadashi with an almost frustrated look.

"You would've come first if you weren't so damn adorable. It's unfair." Tsukki grumbled. Now it was Tadashi's turn to chuckle at the other.

Tsukki's smirk made it back to his face quickly though, because now that he was done, Tadashi's pleasure was complete focus with no distraction from himself. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he grabbed both of Tadashi's wrists and pulled them above his head, pinning them against the wall with one hand. Tadashi's eyes widened and he squirmed, needing those hands somewhere else, especially now that he was unbelievably aroused by that last move. And Tsukki could see that.

He leaned in to Tadashi and whispered, "Two can play at this name game, Tadashi."  
Speaking his name absolutely sinfully, pulling it out of his mouth slowly.

Tadashi could've come right then, but he didn't want to come from just his name, that would be letting him win. Still, he shivered violently and moaned, biting his lip to quiet himself. Tsukki's smirk got wider and Tadashi wanted to wipe it off his face, but was not really in the position to.

Tsukki reached down with his unoccupied hand and began stroking Tadashi oh so slowly. Tadashi moaned and leaned his head back against the wall. Wishing he would go faster than this brutally slow pace.

Tsukki looked at him with that freaking smirk again, "Tadashi? Are you okay? Is this pace not pleasing you? "

Tadashi shook his head, not trusting his words.

"Oh? Too fast? I could slow down if you want." Tsukki said, that little dick Tadashi wanted to kill him.

Tadashi groaned in annoyance shaking his head again.

"You know Tadashi, you really should use your words, I really have no idea what you mean when you just shake your head." His words sounded so sincere it was shocking, but his eyes and smirk betrayed his own amusement.

Finally, Tadashi caved, "My word, Tsukki, if you don't move your hand faster I will kill you." He growled in frustration, glaring at Tsukki.

Tsukki chuckled, "My, my, so feisty Tadashi. I have half a mind to leave you here to fend for yourself. But, then again, the other half of my mind says to fuck you into oblivion. But I can't do that either. So what do you suggest I do, nice words this time." Tsukki emphasized his last words with a squeeze of Tadashi's wrist still held above him, telling him to behave.

Tadashi wanted to be mad, but he wanted to cum more. With an internal sigh, he succumbed and gave him what he wanted.

" Please. Please Tsukki, let me come!" Tadashi said desperately, staring into Tsukki's eyes as he did, he could see the arousal and satisfaction in his eyes too.

"There we go, good boy, Tadashi." Tsukki said with that ever present smirk. And finally, finally, he sped his hand up, sliding easily over Tadashi's dick with all the precum. Tadashi moaned, head thrown back. After a few seconds, Tadashi knew he wouldn't last.

"T-tsukki- mhn! I-I'm gonna-!" Tadashi attempted to warn him.

Tsukki acknowledged the warning with a grunt, but wanted to try something first. He collected the precum dripping from Tadashi's tip and rubbed it around his finger, ignoring Tadashi's whines and reaching his finger behind Tadashi's dick. He rubbed the wet finger around his hole, trying to warn and relax him.

Tadashi finally got what was happening spread his thighs more to let him in easier. Tsukki finally stuck his finger in a bit, circling the rim of Tadashi's hole. Tadashi moaned loudly, not able to hold himself back anymore. He tried to bend down onto the finger, but Tsukki's hand that held his wrists held him back.

Tsukki continued to circle the rim, dipping his finger in occasionally. Soon Tadashi was a moaning mess, begging for release.

"P-please Tsukki- mhn! Just-just let me come! Ah!" Tadashi struggled out.

Finally Tsukki leaned his head to Tadashi's and said, "Come for me Tadashi." At that moment, he stuck his finger all the way in and curled in roughly.

Tadashi cried out, finding Tsukki's shoulder to bite again as he rode his orgasm. His vision was blurry and his legs were weak, so he put his weight on the wall and Tsukki, letting himself relax.

His eyes closed and hummed. Feeling so satisfied and loose, he could fall asleep. He was vaguely aware of Tsukki wiping up the mess on both of their hands and chests. Then he felt Tsukki pulling up his underwear and pants for him, even zipping and buttoning them for him.

Tadashi chuckled sleepily, cracking his eyes open to see Tsukki handing him his shirt too, " My, Tsukki, such a gentlemen, who knew?" Tadashi couldn't contain the huge grin on his face.

Tsukki just tsked but didn't meet his eyes either. So strange that Tadashi hadn't been able to look him in the eyes less than twenty minutes ago and now he was the one teasing him.

"C'mon Tadashi, we gotta wash our hands, their gross." Tsukki said before unlocking the stalls and walking out. It's true, Tadashi then noticed the cum all over his hands. Still giddy and confident from his orgasm he reached out to hold Tsukki's hand, also covered in cum. He laced his fingers in Tsukki's as said boy turned back with disgust written over his face.

"Tadashi, that's disgusting," he said, taking his hand away. Tadashi laughed at him.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who put it there." Tadashi said with a chuckle as they made their way to the sinks.

"Well whose fault is that?" Tsukki retorted, looking pointedly at Tadashi.

"Who was the one that started all of this?" Tadashi responded right after.

"Wasn't it you who got all hot and bothered first? Not my fault you resist these looks." Tsukki said the last part facing Tadashi and running his hands through his hair in a joke seductive way. Tadashi laughed fully, not knowing the stoic and aloof could be so silly. Tsukki may or may not have had to turn away from that smile. Damn. Too cute.

"Fine," Tadashi said after he stopped laughing, drying his hands, " I started it, but you came first, so who really won?" Tadashi said with a wide smirk on his face.

"All right," Tsukki said, turning back to face Tadashi and slamming his hand against the wall behind him, "but believe me when I say next time you'll be cumming first as I fuck you into oblivion."

Tadashi gulped, his dick giving a half-hearted twitch."Next time?" Tadashi asked hesitantly.

Tsukki smirked, "Next time." He said with finality, ending it with a soft kiss to Tadashi's lips that was over all too soon.

"Consider it a promise," Tsukki said before turning and walking out of the bathroom, leaving Tadashi a blushing mess behind him.

Until next time, Tadashi thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first smut, hope it's not literally wrong. Also click on my name and read my actual tsukiyama fic! Updating said fic tonight!!! Thanks for reading! Love ya, God bless, byeeeeeeeee. PS I might expand this into a series when I finish my other fic;)


End file.
